


Dreams of Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She never wanted to wake up. She wanted to live in her dreams forever.





	

Kayla was locked in a closet. A man's voice screamed and another girl yelled back at him. Her lips was bleeding and it felt like her head was being hit with a hammer.

She had to wake up. 

But she couldn't. She hated this nightmares. They were always about the older girl and the angry man. 

The door opened. An older girl stepped inside. "It's okay, someday we will be safe. We'll leave here." The older girl had a black eye. Blood dripped out of her nose and mouth. Kayla could see bruises all over the other.

"Happy birthday, Reyna." The older says, tossing a ring to Kayla. 

"It was Mom's ring. Her family seal is on it. It has nothing to do with dad." Whenever the girl would say stuff about the man she called him dad. Kayla had guessed a longtime ago that this was her dreamland sister or something like that. But that man was not a dream dad. He was a monster. 

Kayla picked up the ring. It had a torch and a spear on it. 

Beautiful. 

Kayla woke up. It was over. She never understood the dreams but she has been having them since she could remember.

****

Reyna felt oddly happy. A young black boy ran by her. 

"Tag you're it, buttface." He laughed. Another boy with blonde hair sat near them reading a book. 

Two other boys were shooting arrows into targets. 

Reyna was running after the boy. She felt like she was laughing but she wasn't really.

She never wanted to wake up. 

She wanted to live in her dreams forever. 

A white man with curly hair blonde came out of a house as Reyna ran by. He smiled at her. Like how a father should smile at his kid. 

Behind him came four women and another guy. One woman shouted, "Oh Wilburt time to go to the airport darlin'," Her voice sounded southern American. 

The blonde boy ran over to her. He hugged Reyna. 

Reyna woke up. Her wounds from last night still stung. But her dream left her with a happy feeling. 

*****

Kayla looked at the dead man's body. 

A sword was in her hands. It was covered in blood. The older girl from her dreams was lying on the floor. 

She was bleeding. 

Kayla screamed. She was in pain. Physical and emotional. All she could think was that she killed the man. And that the man killed the girl. 

But then the older girl opened her eyes.

Kayla woke up. She screamed. She was scared. Terrified.

Her dad came into her room.

"Kayla, honey? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Nightmare. Like from when I was little. Sorry to wake you," Kayla said. 

Her dad left and came back with a cup of tea.

*****

Reyna was in a forest blanketed in snow. She couldn't tell if it were cold or not. 

She shot an arrow and it hit the bullseye of a far target. Something about it made her feel calm. A song was playing from somewhere. 

She rarely was this calm even in her dreams.

****

"So Will what do you think?" Kayla asked her older brother. She had just told him about her dreams.

"My Ma once told me that sometimes soulmates have each other's memories as dream. Most people don't believe in that stuff anymore," Will said. 

"Hmmm. Maybe you're right. My soulmate might have killed someone which is kinda scary," Kayla frowned, "not that the bastard didn't deserve it."

 

*****

Reyna smiled at the ginger girl. The girl smiled back. 

"Hi, are you a tourist?" The ginger asked her. 

"How'd you guess?" Reyna asked her.

"I know everyone around here. And most people know me or recognize me. I'm Kayla Knowles," The ginger held out her hand.

"As in Darren Knowles's daughter?" Reyna asked.

"Yup. You know you look a bit familiar. Have you been here before?" Kayla asked her.

"Nope. Actually I need to go. My sister is probably getting annoyed that I'm skipping out on helping her move us in. See you around?" Reyna said.

"Yeah, uh what's your name?"

"Reyna Ramírez-Arellano." 

****

Kayla saw Reyna at a diner one cold morning. The two of them had spent a lot of time together over the last few weeks.

She was slipping hot chocolate. Then she heard her humming. Humming the song that only Kayla and her little brother knew. One that they made up when they were kids. 

And then Kayla saw her. The older girl from her dreams. 

Kayla ran out of the diner. 

****

Reyna waved to Kayla. 

Kayla walked over to her, a frowned plaster over her face.

"We need to talk. I need to talk to you badly," Kayla's face was fearful.

***

Kayla sat holding a crying Reyna.

They had both told each other about their dreams.

****

Four months since the day they really meet and Reyna was kissing Kayla.

And it was amazing.


End file.
